The present invention is directed to a decorative sash which is to be secured or affixed to the outer surface of the shoulder strap of an automotive seat belt.
More specifically, the sash is secured to the outer surface of the shoulder strap in such a manner as to allow the outer surface of the sash to be exposed. The sash is provided on its rear side with a peel-off strip thus exposing an adhesive layer which provides the means by which applicants' novel sash is secured to the seat belt shoulder strap.
In today's race for expressions of individualism through the individual's automobile, there have been many forms of personal attempts to express their preferences. These expressions have boasted alumni messages, football team preference, home state messages and many other similar messages for which individuals have a fondness or personal association therewith and wish to make these preferences known to the public at-large. These various messages come in a variety of forms such as bumper stickers or decals applied to the windows of their vehicles.
We are all familiar with the various messages presented to us in the form of "vanity" license plates. The subject of the instant invention is another form of such public expression and is attainable at a fraction of the cost of these "vanity plates".
Since people spend a great deal of time in their cars, they tend to treat their car as an extension of their personality. In addition to the types of cars they drive, people often add personalizations, as indicated above, to express their beliefs, associations, and tastes to other drivers of the motoring public. The seat belt sash will allow car owners to further decorate their vehicles with statements, patterns, or just a plain sash of a solid or striped color suitable to the user. The sash is made from a fabric, which is preferably acetate with a satin finish. This particular material is preferred to make the seat belt resemble the sash worn by beauty contestants to denote the geographical area they represent.
In addition to being a decorative item, the seat belt sash also serves as a strong encouragement for drivers and passengers to wear their seat belts. By having some sort of personal statement on the seat belt, drivers are encouraged to "buckle-up" their seat belts in order to display their personal message to other motorists and passengers thus promoting safety through seat belt wearing.